Truths on the Ashes
by Amethyst09
Summary: One cold night, someone burned the Sakura house. The only survivor is Mikan Sakura. So she decided to work to live. She was hired as a maid in Hyuuga's place. Then there she met Natsume Hyuuga.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1

"A new beginning"

It's a start of my new life. Alone. My parents just died 2 months ago. Since my parents were only renting a house, Hotaru welcomed me to her house. I don't want to be a burden to Hotaru. Of course, I feel shameful for letting me live in her house. In order to repay her, I took some jobs. After weeks I decided to move somewhere. Somewhere I don't know. Nanoko and Anna have been inviting me to live in their house but I refused them. "Sorry guys, I'm just going to be a burden and it's shameful." "But Mikan, where are you going to live?" They kept on asking me but all I know that God will take care of me. Here am I, in front of a mansion. I sighed and look up to the sky. Birds singing cheerfully cool refreshing wind blowing my hair. I wish that one day that I can build a house that is not to small nor big. Just an ordinary one which I can call home.

Still deep in thought, I forgot that I'm going to apply as a maid. I took a step forward, my heart beating fast. I was about to press the doorbell but someone called me out. "Umm….Are the one who is going to apply as a maid here, in Hyuuga Mansion?" Her hair is shining under the sun so does her very admirable crimson eyes. "Yes, I'm going to apply as a maid here." I replied showing my smile. She smiled to me and invited me inside. I was so surprised that she is the daughter of the owner of the house. Aoi Hyuuga.

Aoi is a very friendly person. She even treat me as if I'm not a maid. But she is so talkative.

"Wow. Mikan-chan you are so kawaii!" Aoi said. "Huh? Me, kawaii? Really, I don't know that you're in joking." I answered with a laugh. She stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"No, seriously I'm certainly not joking." Well, for sure that she's just joking.

Time passed by quickly. Guess what? I am hired as a maid. Yey me!. Mr. Hyuuga were very kind to me. I am assigned to clean the left side of the second floor. The uniform that they gave me were so pretty. They already cleared me their instructions of their do's and don'ts.

Living with them is not a problem. I've noticed that I have been serving them for 2 weeks. Lucky me, that It's summer vacation. I still have time to save for my tuition fee in school. Lately, I was able to visit my friends. I was so touched that they even prepared for my coming. My day with them was so much fun.

Aoi and Mr. Hyuuga are out for some business. I've never thought that I will be so much bored without nothing, so much to do. So, I roam to check if the thing are still in their places or whatever horrible might happen. Then someone jump inside through the open window. I was frightened of the boy because he might be a killer, who knows? He stared at me and that is when I started screaming "HELP!!"

Hell, after I shout Aoi came to my side. I was so surprised that she already made it home.

"What happened?!"

"An intruder!!" I shout and pointed at the boy. Neither, Aoi and I made a move. Then she chuckled. I stared at her for a moment. "Sorry for net letting you know that he is Natsume Hyuuga, my beloved brother." Goodness! I felt so embarrassed about that! But who will think that the son of the owner of the house uses a window to go inside instead of a door? "I can't believe that you would hire someone like her. Didn't I left a note that I'll go home?" He asked, smirking. His eyes were like Aoi's. I envy their eyes, seriously. "Sorry." I apologized with a bow.

That Natsume is so bossy. He always commands me to do that, get that, clean this, and clean that. There are a lot of maids here but why is it that he only keeps on commanding me? I should have punch him in his face but I controlled my anger. "I don't know that my father hired someone like you. So terrible" I rolled my eyes as I get the plates from the table. "Thank you." I sarcastically answered. Then Aoi and Mr. Hyuuga came to the dinning hall. "Good evening dad." Natsume greeted. Is he faking or what? Maybe he's scared to his father. "Hi Mikan!" Aoi greeted. "By the way son, you got home early than I've expected."

"I'm going to pack some of my clothes already." Natsume coolly answered. Pack already? Did he really hate me that much? Now I feel guilty.

"Oh, you can take Mikan as your companion right?"Aoi said while winking at me. I was dumbfounded. Why me?

"How about my work?"

"Aoi is right. Why don't you accompany Natsume on his vacation. Don't worry we'll give you money. But watch him if ever he do something." No, I don't feel guilty this time. It's like I am already regretting it.

Dead end.

A/N: Do you like it? Can you please suggest what place in Japan can Mikan and Natsume stay? Please point out my wrong spellings and grammars. And please review.


End file.
